Riza feelings from the begining
by mushimio92
Summary: Riza and Roy, encounter, beginnings, journey and ending.   very short and simple.


The moment you had saw the tattoo

You shook up a little at the power that might change the world. I entrusted the secret to you.

For I believed that our directions were the same

I looked to the far sky hoping that it would be placed to good use

For the peace I wanted, I trusted you. Was that the right decision?

In the end, it only brought destruction. Where was the peace I was looking for?

_Look into your enemies eyes for they would remember you forever even in death._

This stinging pain I keep on my chest, I know you understand. For you were the one I trusted the secrets.

Is this the answer I deserved? Those whom left existence due to my trigger, I was thrown in an eternal debt.

However I am not alone, you were the same. You allowed me to be right by your side, to change what we could.

For my sins

I can only fulfill my promises

Until the moment my tears disappears, I will leave existence and so will our pain.

The unbreakable determination you have, I started to trust you once again. The man whom secrets I gave. I will help you reach the top; I will protect you as long as I can.

So that you unceasingly shines.

_The person at the top would watch for his subordinates and those below him. _

I will embrace everything that you are, as your aide. I will watch you from behind and put you back in place if you step out of line.

For the promises we made in the beginning, we shall take a step forward. Towards the future we shall change, for all the tales that we would spin.

Take me with you.

_You shall watch me from behind; you can shoot me whenever you feel that had strayed from my path._

That force that intercepts us will not bring us down. You are the fire and I was the wind that assists you

Wipes any hesitation, we cannot afford to slow down.

The broken world we are going is now. However we will never abandon it.

My being was throbbing once more; I can place my faith and my life in your hands.

You would not abandon this world. You would not run from the deeds you have done. The path was there and you are leading it in the correct way. I trust you.

Inside my heart, I solidly vow

That I must protect you, forever

_It looks like it is going to rain now. Yes, it is raining. _

A page of this story was torn off from its friends

The dried wind pulled it away into the horizon, far away. His soul seemed to have ripped from his being.

"You are not alone" that was what I tried to say. However my throat was dry, I did not speak but watch as he changed.

_Who killed him? I am tired of asking the same question to all of your kind. Answer me you fool!_

I noticed I was helpless, his torn being struggling to fuel his hatred. Still, I can't watch from the sidelines, there was no way I can stay behind. Let me help you, Idiot.

As you spread out your broken wings for the wrong reason. You were falling from you path, please don't go to places where I cannot follow. My gun was at his head, I was given my role in order to keep him in his place. However, how could I? He was just an injured animal looking for peace.

My existence will help you; I won't let you fall down that path. Remember our promise? To change whatever we can, the voice deep in my heart calling the real you.

If this voice can reach you, I wish to tell you. I still need you.

_This woman will die and it would be too late. She is your precious woman isn't it?_

There was nothing to be frightened about, silly; as you ordered I will not die.

Our memories will stay forever of that day where you promised, where you swore, where you took your step.

If our hearts bind together then just wills is enough to keep me alive.

_Can you still fight? Yes, sir!_

Even though we were exhausted, I will stay by your side.

The tied bonds that we are, we will never give up no matter what.

For we are strongly linked to one another, in spirit and body.

As long I continue living this life, it won't be broken

_Tell my subordinates to come with me! No excuses. _

Finally we can reach to that boundless sky, the promised day was over, and we can start our long awaited change for the future.

Hope is just round the corner within the golden sand

And this desired wish the both of us have is not that far

Someday it will be the strongest force, our determination to pay our sins. Let's start again.

Surely, it is never the end.


End file.
